Warriors Royal Academy
by Starflower6
Summary: Read to find out! :) Rated K for minor violence.
1. Introduction

Leafpaw's POV

I sauntered through the halls of Warriors Royal Academy. Princesses and prince's from all over the world was here. Warriors Royal Academy is a school for princesses and Prince's. My father is Firestar, king of Thunderwoods. My mother is Sandstorm, also from Thunderwoods.


	2. A spy on the loose

Squirrelpaw's POV

Hi! I'm Squirrelpaw! I am going to be Sandstorm's successor! (Deputies do not matter in this school) Leafpaw, my sister is studying herbal medicine. Oh, here she comes now, with _Crowpaw?!_

 _Ugh, why is she so obsessed with him?_ Its against the code to marry someone from another section.

The four sections are Thunderwoods, Shadowpines, Windmoor, and Riverstream. I am part of Thunderwoods.

"Squirrelpaw! You're blocking my way!" Someone snaps, pushing past me. _Brambleclaw._

Ever since he graduated to the more advanced classes, he's been pushing past apprentices like me, like he owned this school. He's so annoying! I herd about some rumors saying that Firestar's going to chose him to be his successor. _Why Firestar, Why?_

* * *

This is my room I share with Leafpaw. I think its too fancy, but of course, Leafpaw likes it this way. I walked past Leafpaw's pink lacy bed, letting out a snort of disgust, as I head toward my plain white one.

School is too boring. I want an adventure. I was about to go to sleep, when I noticed five figures sneaking out of school grounds. I decided to follow them.

"...journey." The person, who I'm sure is Tawnypelt of Shadowpines, spoke.

"What journey?" I asked stepping out of the bushes.

"Squirrelpaw, what are you doing here?" Brambleclaw snarled.

Oh. I never noticed he was here. Therefore, I didn't notice Stormfur and Feathertail from Riverstream and Crowpaw from Windmoor. _Wait, Crowpaw?_

"I came here to take some troublemakers who passed school grounds back." I retorted. "And what journey?"

Brambleclaw glared at me. "You can pass school grounds with someone. And you came by yourself." He answered.

 _Wait, he never answered by second question!_

"WHAT JOURNEY?" I screeched.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Brambleclaw roared.

* * *

"Brambleclaw! Quiet down. I think we should tell her." Feathertail said.

"Yeah, considering the big mouth she has. She could easily mention our journey." Crowpaw muttered.

"Fine. We are going to the Atlantic Ocean. We have to escape this fancy school."

"By foot?" I asked.

"If you have any better ideas, then yes." Brambleclaw snapped.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Yes, but I have to come with you."

Brambleclaw sighed. "Fine."

"Ok. How are you guys at horseback riding?"


	3. The adventure begins!

Leafpaw's Pov

I entered the room I shared with Squirrelpaw. I checked to see if she as here. Her bed had been used but she isn't here.

Then I saw a flicker of movement outside the window.

I ran over, and saw 6 horses running, each itch a figure on their back. I couldn't distinguish the figures, but as they rounded a corner, I saw a flash of red hair. Squirrelpaw!

* * *

Squirrelpaw's POV

I am sorry I left without saying anything to Leafpaw. But considering the code sticker she is, maybe it would be better to leave her.

"I don't like this horse." Crowpaw muttered. "His steps are way too unsteady."

The horse snorted and reared, throwing Crowpaw up a tree.

I giggled. "I think he heard you, Crowy!"

"Shut up." Crowpaw grumbled. He tried to jump from the branch he as holding on to his now calm horse, but ended up landing on the horse's head.

The horse, thrashed and tossed his head, throwing Crowpaw into a mud puddle.

Now we all laughed, well Crowpaw didn't.

"I just love adventures." Stormfur sighed dreamily.

"I have this on tape!" I shouted, waving my phone around.

The others looked at me like I as their hero. Well, Crowpaw glared at me.

"Thank goodness you have your phone. Now we can search up the directions!" Brambleclaw remarked.

We all continued on our way.


	4. Unwelcome visitors

Crowpaw

I as exhausted. My eye lids were drooping, my head hung low. The only thing keeping me awake was Feathertail. The pretty girl from Riverstream with silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"We'll stop here." Brambleclaw announced, steering his horse into a ditch. On the left side of the ditch, there was a cave.

That cave didn't seem very safe to me, but I was too tired to argue.

"You'll forever be in my mind." I thought, staring at Feathertail with soft Amber eyes, before falling asleep.

* * *

Brambleclaw's POV

We woke up to shouting noises. I leaped up, standing defensively in front of the others. "Who's there?" I asked gruffly.

seven figures came in.

"My name is Blaze. And what are you doing in our home?!" Blaze thundered.

"Just for shelter." I answered.

"Well the rules are, whoever comes, will never come out." Blaze threatened, blocking the entrance.

"I don't think so!" Squirrelpaw snapped, pulling out three swords. She tossed one to me, and one to Stormfur.

"What about me?" Crowpaw muttered.

"Sorry, but I don't have enough!" Squirrelpaw snapped.

"You want a fight, you'll get a fight." Blaze roared. "Max! Stone! You get the lady! Thunder and Shadow, you get Mr. Amber eyes! Gorilla and Lion! You get Mr. Gray hair!"

"Let the fight begin!" Squirrelpaw yowled.


	5. Fght! Fight! Blade is dead!

Crowpaw"s P.O.V

I watched as the fight erupted. My companions were outnumbered, each one of them fighting two. I felt a tinge of frustration. Why didn't Squirrelpaw bring enough, and most of all, why did he give one to Brambleclaw? I sighed, turning to Tawnypelt and Feathertail.

"What do we do? They are going to get killed. Especially Squirrelpaw." I muttered.

Feathertail laughed. "Not Squirrelpaw, surely?"

I gaped in surprise when I saw her. She had already driven off her two and was racing to help Stormfur, who was still struggling with his two. But before she reached Stormfur, Blade got in the way.

"Good job." Blade sneered. "You have managed to defeat my strongest and most skilled warriors. And the only one too. Amber eyes is doing his best, but even my most weakest warriors are beating him. Gray hair is alright, he already driven off one. But you are strong. Say, what do you think about joining us? There are more than seven, of course. There are 157 members in all. But you will be the most high ranking of them all. You are young, but you are strong."

Squirrelpaw smirked. "Yes, I will join you, IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!" She snarled. Angry, she began to slash at Blade repeatedly. Blade staggered, eyes widening in pain.

"RETREAT!" He yowled.

Brambleclaw and Stormfur was released from the warriors, as they filed out of the den.

"This isn't over, little lady." Blade snarled.

"YES, IT IS!" Squirrelpaw answered, slitting Blade's throat. Blade gasped, blood dripping from his throat.

"You may have won today, but my people will hunt you down, and kill you all!" He mumbled, before collapsing.

"Is she awesome or what?" Stormfur cheered.

"Ooh, _someone_ has a _crush_ " Feathertail teased.

"Shut up."


End file.
